Los Besos Saben a Limón
by queen peace
Summary: Maka me estaba besando. Sus labios se movían un poco toscos e inexpertos. Yo aún no podía analizar lo que estaba pasando, simplemente fue muy sorpresivo. Se separó de mis labios y me observó sonrojada. –Los besos saben a limón.– murmuró.


¡Hola mis adoradas personas! Vengo a molestar nuevamente con un one-shot que ya había comenzado a escribir hace un tiempecito, pero por falta de tiempo no pude terminar y que apenas ayer pude. No va dedicado a San Valentín, porque, honestamente, no me gusta que se tomen un día para decir que es del amor y que no se qué. Cualquier día le puedes decir a alguien que lo amas, sin necesidad de tener un día para hacerlo. Yo siempre trato de decirles " Te amo" a las personas que... amo xD -valga la redundancia-. PERO, si quieren pueden tomarlo cómo un regalillo :D

Recomendación musical: Lost-Vast

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al GRAN Atsushi Okubo.

Sin más que decir... ¡A leer!

* * *

><p>Observé sus ojos y posé mi mano sobre su hombro. Ella se sonrojó aún más y suspiró.<p>

–¿Quieres más? –le pregunté, plantando mi paleta frente a su rostro.

Maka asintió. Le tendí mi la paleta, ella la tomó y se la metió a la boca. Me relamí los labios. Inspeccionando los suyos. Rosados y suaves.

Hacía ya dos semanas desde que llevamos una relación. Y si, puedo asegurar que es realmente fantástico recostarme sobre su pecho. Arrullándome con su tranquila respiración. Abrazarla entre mis brazos y demás. Pero… El no haberla besado durante éste tiempo era frustrante. En especial estando yo tan cerca de sus labios.

–Gracias.– me agradeció Maka, despertándome de mis pensamientos.

Lamí la paleta de limón y, sin haberlo pensado dos veces, dije:

–Deberíamos besarnos.–

No me hiso falta voltear a verla para saber que abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y que estaba tan roja cómo normalmente lo estaba con alguno de mis comentarios.

–N…No.- murmuró cabizbaja, jugando y arrancando el pasto.

Yo me sorprendí y, ha decir verdad, me enfadé por su comentario. ¿No? ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto?

–¿Y por qué no?– me acerqué a ella enojado, notando un diminuto temblor en sus hombros. –¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera hacerlo? Después de todo eres mi novia.–

–Es que…–miraba de un lado a otro, nerviosa. –Se… sentiría bien…-aclaró Maka.

Fruncí el ceño molesto.

–Si se siente bien significa que es bueno.– refunfuñé.

–Ya sabes, Soul.– se rascó la mejilla avergonzada. –Ese tipo de situaciones… Conducen a otras…–

Me reí divertido por su explicación. Ella me miró ofendida y me dio un codazo en las costillas mientras gritaba: "¡No te rías!"

–Perdón Maka, perdón.– me volví a reír un poco. –Pero eso no siempre conduce a "esas situaciones".– sonreí burlón.

Maka bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Alzó la ceja con altanería.

–Entonces, estás diciendo que, ¿podrías controlarte y no llegar a "esa situación" ?- preguntó retadoramente.

Touché, pensé. Definitivamente no estaba seguro de eso. Si tuviera la oportunidad de besarla, trataría de que por lo menos llegar un poco más lejos, o eso es lo que pienso.

Sentí un líquido frío correr por entre mis dedos, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco. ¡Demonios! Mascullé enojado al ver que mi paleta de hielo se derretía libremente por mi mano.

Me lamí los dedos y me comí lo que restaba de la paleta, lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo. No me sorprendía después de mi larga discusión con Maka, o mejor dicho, me enfrentamiento con ella. Y, de repente, sentí que me jalaban del uniforme hacia abajo. Cerré los ojos, y al sentir que mis labios chocaban contra algo suave, los abrí.

Maka me estaba besando.

Sus labios se movían un poco toscos e inexpertos. Yo aún no podía analizar lo que estaba pasando, simplemente fue muy sorpresivo. Se separó de mis labios y me observó sonrojada.

–Los besos saben a limón.– murmuró.

Sonreí inconscientemente. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Tuve que encorvar mi espalda hacia delante, ya que Maka siempre había sido mucho más pequeña que yo.

Sintiendo sus labios moverse junto a los míos, apareció una presión sobre mi pecho. Un sentimiento placentero. Mi corazón latía salvajemente contra mi pecho. ¡Estaba actuando cómo un loco enamorado! Esto no era demasiado cool.

La tomé de la nuca y mordí un poco su labio inferior , forzándola a abrir la boca, y, de esa manera, poder explorar su boca con mi lengua. Ella gimió y rompió el beso. Recargó su cabeza contra mi pecho. Los dos respirábamos agitadamente por falta de aire. Le besé la nuca y mis manos viajaron por su cintura. Metí las manos por debajo de la blusa y la recosté sobre el pasto.

–Soul… Aquí no. Estamos en la escuela.– me reprendió ansiosa.

–A estas horas ya no hay casi nadie.– le murmuré al oído y acaricié su abdomen y cintura, sintiendo cada centímetro de aquella piel y, mientras lo hacía, volví a juntar nuestros labios en un beso.

Estando a punto de subir mis manos a cierta prenda suya, su celular sonó, anunciando una llamada. Maka me empujó rápidamente al suelo y contestó.

Me llevé una mano a la frente. Estaba ardiendo. Seguramente ahora tendría un estúpido sonrojo. ¡Maldito celular! ¡Maldito celular! ¡Tenía que interrumpirme en un momento cómo este!

Maka hablaba con quien yo suponía era su padre. El tonto de Spirit, pensé furioso. Ella suspiró.

–Esta bien, ya voy.– colgó y se colocó sobre mí. Me plantó un fugaz beso en los labios. –Spirit me espera en la entrada con el coche. Tengo que irme.– me informó con un deje de tristeza.

Ella iba a incorporarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera la tomé de las muñecas.

–Maka. –la miré a los ojos con un poco de dificultad, porque su cabello caía sobre mi rostro. –Quédate conmigo.– le dije un tanto suplicante.

–Soul, no puedo.–me respondió.

Me recargué sobre mis codos en el pasto y ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado.

–Entonces…– dije mientras pensaba en algo. –¿Puedo ir a tu casa?– pregunté inocentemente.

–¡Definitivamente no!– gritó toda roja a más no poder.

–¿Y si vas a la mía?– alcé la ceja con picardía.

Maka infló las mejillas enojada y de alguna manera, se soltó de mi agarre, haciendo que yo me fuera hacia atrás.

–¡Adiós Soul!–gritó alejándose.

Sonreí divertido y me senté. Rodeé mi boca con mis manos. Preparado para gritar.

–¡Te amo Maka Albarn!–grité a los cuatro vientos mientras reía.

Y alcancé a oír una respuesta de alguien a quien yo no esperaba. Un grito muy lejano.

–¡Cállate imbécil!– me respondió Spirit.

Abrí los ojos espantado y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. En qué lío me había metido.

* * *

><p>¿Review? :)<p> 


End file.
